Home
Home is a 2015 computer animated sci-fi comedy buddy film that is DreamWorks' 31st feature film. It is based on the book The True Meaning of Smekday by Adam Rex. The film was released on March 27, 2015. Despite receiving mixed reviews from critics, the film was a box office success, earning $386 million worldwide against it's $135 million budget. Also, it is the second Dreamworks Animation film to star Jennifer Lopez, the first one was Antz in 1998. Plot On the run from their enemy the Gorg, the Boov find our planet, Earth, suitable for a place to call Home. Led by Captain Smek, they commence their friendly invasion of the planet, relocating the humans to other parts of the planet while the Boov inhabit their homes. One of the Boov, named Oh is a more excited, free-thinking member of the species, who decides to invite all the other Boov to his apartment for a housewarming party. Not far from Oh is a teenage girl named Tip, who drives away through her home city after being separated from her mother Lucy during the invasion, leaving her with her pet calico cat Pig and fueling her hatred for the Boov. Oh runs into the street to find a Boov cop named Kyle, who, like the rest of the Boov, are aggravated with Oh. He invites him to the party, and then decides to send a mass invite to every Boov on Earth. Oh hits, which actually sends the invite to absolutely every alien race in the entire galaxy, including the Gorg. After being declared a fugitive, Oh runs into a convenience store to grab supplies, just as Tip and Pig are doing so. They come across each other, and after Tip's car fails to start, Oh transforms it into a fantastical, hovering craft that literally runs on slushies. Oh hitches a ride with Tip when he promises to help her find Lucy, but unfortunately, they must to go to the Boov Command Center in Paris and locate her from there. After reaching the Boov Command Center, which is in the now-floating Eiffel Tower, Oh manages to get into his account, and deletes the message just seconds before it reaches the Gorg. He then plugs in Tip's brain to help her find Lucy. They eventually trace her location to Australia, where she is actively looking for her daughter. The other Boov then find the two and try to Oh, while Tip grabs the gravity manipulation system and flips it over, causing the whole Tower to tilt upside down, thus allowing ample time for her and Oh to escape and head for Australia. When the two wake up, they see other Boov riding by them in fear, and realize that a Gorg ship is close behind them. Tip and Oh manage to knock it down, but in the process a chunk of it hits them and they lose their slushie fuel. They come across the fallen Gorg ship and find out that it is actually a drone. Oh recovers a special chip and uses it to get their car up and running. Tip and Oh make it to Australia and see the Boov evacuating to their mothership. When they land the car, Tip starts to run for her mother, but Oh insists on evacuating with the other Boov instead. Tip gets angry at him for trying to break the promise again, and she declares that they were never friends. Heartbroken, Oh returns to the ship. The Gorg mothership come close to the Boov ship, but Oh pulls out the Gorg chip and uses it to fly the ship further away from the Gorg. The Boov become astonished at Oh's bravery. Smek becomes upset and reminds everyone that he is the captain. But Oh stands up to Smek, telling him that he is a terrible captain and that the Boov have become a terrible race under his leadership. The other Boov become upset by this revelation, leading Kyle to grab Smek's "shusher" (a scepter with a rock on top of it) and give it to Oh, declaring him their new captain. Tip rushes aimlessly around the city to find Lucy, but no one can help her. Oh returns to her side and helps her track down Lucy. The mother and daughter finally reunite and thank Oh. The Gorg mothership descends upon the planet, and Oh realizes that they want the rock on the shusher, since Smek had previously stolen it from them. Oh runs to the ship to try and get its attention, locking Tip and Lucy in the car for safety. Tip breaks out of the car and shines a light in the Gorg Commander's face to bring his attention to Oh as he holds the rock up. The Gorg Commander halts the ship as it crunches down on the ground, with Oh in its path. Tip rushes to rescue him, but Oh gets seemingly crushed beneath the machine. It backs up and Oh is revealed to be unharmed. The Gorg Commander emerges from his armor to show that he is actually a harmless starfish-like creature. Oh returns the rock to him, which turns out to contain millions of developing Gorg larvae; the next generation of Gorg, revealing that this Gorg is the last of his kind. He thanks Oh and eventually departs. Two weeks later, the humans have returned to their original homes, and Oh finally gets to have his party at his apartment, with humans and Boov in attendance. Tip plays her music and gets the rest of the Boov to experience dancing for the first time, while other Boov, including Smek, party on the moon, and thousands of ships from other planets, including the Gorg, head to Earth for Oh's party upon receiving his invite. Cast *Jim Parsons as Oh, a Boov *Rihanna as Tip Tucci, a teenage girl *Steve Martin as Captain Smek, the captain of the Boov *Jennifer Lopez as Lucy Tucci, Tip's mother *Matt L. Jones as Kyle, a Boov. *Brian Stepanek as Gorg Commander, the leader of an alien race known as the Gorg. *April Lawrence as Boov Announcer Trivia *In the scene of Oh explaining boov children, the adult Boov is playing a bubble shooter to feed them cheese. *The Gorg invited Captain Smek to a peace meeting, but he fled in terror taking away a special token, resulting in the Gorg coming after them to take it back. But since Captain Smek was invited to a peace meeting, does that mean there was some conflict BEFORE they took the Shusher? *The Boov are an incredibly smart race, but Captain Smek seems to be pretty dumb and therefore needs smarter Boovs to help him. *What are the other 62 times Oh has made a mistake? **It is also unknown how Oh managed to get away with it, despite the Boov rule "9 mistakes and you're out." *If it was blamed on Oh that the Gorg have found them on Earth, wouldn't the Boov be suspicious if the Gorg found them EVERY SINGLE TIME they moved? Or did they blame all that on Oh too? *Most of the songs are Rihanna songs (probably because Rihanna stars in the movie). *Boov obviously have radios, as Oh's favourite song was the static channel on the radio, and he knew exactly which channel to press. *Boov ears can move freely up and down, but some choose to have them up (Captain Smek) and down (Oh). *All of the Boov look the same except the main Boov characters: Oh, Captain Smek and Kyle. *Boov don't have parents so where do they come from? *All passwords were made 'password' by Captain Smek. But isn't this bad security if the Gorg find out one password, they will know all the passwords and be able to hack into the Boov's computers. Oh has the right idea! **It may have just been a way to show that Boov aren't superior. *Oh's password is the most complex password in the history of passwords. *Didn't Captain Smek change all the passwords to 'password'? How is Oh able to find a way to change his password? *Boov seem to not be able to resist the urge to dance. *The smartest super computers of Boov technology can't detect a human underneath a cat. *''Home'' is the second DreamWorks Animation film to be rated PG for mild action and some rude humor by the MPAA, after Penguins of Madagascar. *''Home'' is the second DreamWorks Animation film to be released on March 27th, after Monsters vs. Aliens. *The line "Shake your Boov thing!" is a reference to the title of the Peaches & Herb song Shake Your Groove Thing. Videos File:Home - Trailer A File:Home_-_Trailer_B File:Earth Objects Test Plunger HOME File:Earth Objects Test Soda HOME File:Rihanna and Jim Parsons What is Home to you? HOME File:Rihanna & Jim Parsons Rihanna Can't Whistle HOME File:Rihanna & Jim Parsons Humans Are Strange HOME File:Rihanna & Jim Parsons 3 Earth Essentials HOME File:Alien Cat Dance HOME File:Rihanna & Jim Parsons Name Your Planet HOME File:Earth Objects Test Boombox HOME Meet the Boov THE DREAMWORKS DOWNLOAD File:Earth Objects Test Cat HOME File:"Into the Out" Clip HOME File:Jennifer Lopez - Feel The Light (Official Lyric Video) HOME File:Rihanna & Jim Parsons Rules for Your Planet HOME File:Rihanna - Towards The Sun (Official Sneak Peek) HOME File:"Uncontrollable Alien Dance" Clip HOME File:Rihanna & Jim Parsons Diving with Sharks HOME Gallery See also *w:c:Home-Movie created 2015 *w:c:Home-2015 created 2016 *w:c:HomeTheSeries about Adventures with Tip and Oh pl:Dom Category:Home Category:2010s films Category:Science fiction films Category:Films based on books Category:Movies Category:2015 films Category:PG-rated